Never Forgotten Are Tears In Heaven.
by Caramia S. Cesiyess
Summary: Flint thinks about his mother...(i say it's touching, but I'm a bit biased)


Flint the Time Detective is not Mine. I never claimed it was. I do claim, however, that I wrote this story  
And that people, such as yourselves, should read and review it. Domo~  
  
  
  
  
A little boy sat by an open window, watching the moon move across the sky. A clear sky it was this night. The stars shone like white diamonds. And the heavens weren't black, but a dark shade of blue, setting off these little gems.  
He just stared, wide eyed at all of this, with his hands clasped under his little chin. And ever so silently the wind crept in to his little room and blew the frail curtains around.  
He remembered, back in his time, there were many different constellations in the sky. Sara had told him that over billions of years the stars burned out, and that new stars are formed to take their places.  
It was millions of years ago that he was born. The sky, the earth, it had been so different back then...Far away memories burned into his mind.  
"Flint." Sara had entered the room without him hearing. He turned and jumped off the chair that was by the window and walked over to her.  
"Yes Sara? Did you need something?"  
She bent down and ran her hand threw his thick hair, "I just wanted to tell you that dinner is ready. You are usually there at the table by now." She saw him look down for a moment. A look of uncharacteristic sadness passed over his features.  
'Flint? What's wrong?"  
He didn't answer for a moment, but he felt Sara pick him up and place him on her lap as she sat down on the bed.  
"I...I noticed tomorrow was Mother's Day."  
He felt Sara tense up a bit, then she started to stroke his hair.  
"Why, yes. Yes it is Flint." She started rocking back and forth. All too gently rubbing his arms and stroking his hair.   
He faced her and pointed out the window. The pure happiness that only children know shone in his deep eyes. A bright smile lit up his whole face. "My mom, she used to look at the stars too. But, but she didn't call them stars like you do Sara. She called them Flint rocks! Like me! Because flint makes fire...is that right?"  
She nodded. "Yes, That's right Flint. How smart of you to remember that."  
"But my mom..."he looked down again, the happiness gone, "Sara, where is my mother? I-I remember saying goodbye to her when me and dad went to get dinner, then Petra came and and...  
"Ahh..Flint..." she opened her mouth to speak and then shut it again. She opened it to speak again, but Flint interjected.  
"Where's your mom Sara?"  
The question stung her heart. Forgotten pain, she thought she had buried it so deep too...  
She coughed and he saw a few tears light up her eyes in the near darkness. He felt sad for making her cry. Sara was his friend. He shouldn't make his friends cry.  
"Sara, I'm sorry!" he hugged her. Letting her hug him back. Sara let a tear fall then brushed the others away.  
"Don't be sorry for asking questions about what you want to know Flint. It's just that..." she looked as if she were thinking what she wanted to say but her mouth wouldn't respond correctly.  
She smiled and the tears vanished.  
"Your mother-and mine- are in a place. It's very peaceful in this place. Everyone is happy there. No Petras to ruin fun times. Just happiness all day long."  
"Do the stars shine there too Sara?"  
She hugged him tighter and smiled.  
"Yes they do, Little Flint. They shine so bright, and they twinkle, even more then the ones we see. And you know what else? Everyone there have wings, they can fly all by themselves..."  
"You mean without Artie or the time cycle?"  
Sara nodded. "Yes, and everyone lives there forever."  
The two sat in the room, hugging each other, letting the light of the moon light up the room. The peaceful wind blew on their arms and tossled their hair a bit.  
"Sara! Flint! Dinner's getting cold!"  
Tony always could ruin a bonding moment couldn't he?  
Sara moved to stand up, and held Flint against her. Suddenly he felt very sleepy.  
"Sara?"  
She rubbed his small back then put him on the floor. Sara took hold of his hand and opened the door.  
"Yeah Flint?"  
He motioned for her to bend down. When she did he cupped his hand and whispered in her ear:  
"Could you be my mother? Just until I can see my real one again?"  
She was touched. Young children have a way of showing their innocents that can almost make you cry at times. Thank God there are little children in this world to light a path for peace...  
"Yes Flint...of Course I will..."  
  
~FIN~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
